onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 305
Chapter 305 is titled "Foxy the Silver Fox". Cover Page Volume: 32 Pg.: 189 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search (Final) Vol. 29: "In the Name of Piracy". Short Summary The guy that fell from the bamboo is Tonjit, the owner of Shelly. He was stuck up there for 10 whole years. Foxy is introduced and challenges them to a Davy Back Fight. Long Summary The old man who was knocked down before awakens and sees Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy beside him. He greets them and asks if they are well, and when the three pirates say that they do not know him, the man introduces himself as a nomad named Tonjit. He thanks them for helping him get off of his abnormally lengthy stilt. After being questioned, he says that he wanted to make the world's tallest stilt due to his fascination for them and says he was stuck for 10 years, causing Luffy to call him very stupid. Tonjit says that the bamboo stilt he made never stopped growing and that he managed to survive by eating fruit off the trees. He then explains how all the animals on the island are able to have such lengthy bodies, pointing out several examples with some animals. Tonjit goes inside his house to look for milk and suddenly realizes that his village is gone, as with their cattle. Tonjit gets some stored milk, which has spoiled into "cheese", and when none of the Straw Hats decide to eat it Tonjit does, and he gains food poisoning as a result. Afterwards, Tonjit explains more about his tribe and about Long Ring Long Land. Usopp mentions that with the currents around the island, it will take Tonjit 20 more years to go around and finally reunite with his nomadic tribe. Tonjit says that with his horse, it can only take 5 years. He then explains to Luffy that he does not know any sailing so even with a ship, he cannot reunite with his tribe any sooner than he can with a horse. Tonjit then sees his horse Shelly outside and hugs the animal, grateful that it was able to stay loyal and wait for him so long. He then decides to go ride Shelly across the plains while Luffy, Usopp and Chopper look on. Tonjit says that he and Shelly will be able to cross the land bridge when the tide subsides, regardless of the weather when it happens. Shelly starts thinking back on how stubbornly it waited for Tonjit to return, ignoring what his tribe was telling her. Now reunited, Shelly suddenly leaps into the air for happiness. A gun shot is fired and Shelly is struck down, causing her master to fall off. He and the Straw Hats rush over, worried for her safety. Luffy looks around and sees a shadowed group nearby and angrily asks who they are; they are members of the Foxy Pirates: Captain Foxy and pirates Porche and Hamburg. Luffy threatens to defeat them and their Captain starts feeling upset, as Luffy does not recognize who he is, though quickly he regains his self-confidence and introduces himself. Luffy charges at him but stops when they recognize him and his crew. Suddenly, Foxy challenges Luffy to a Davy Back Fight and Luffy readily accepts. Usopp thinks about what the Davy Back Fight is and remembers the incident with the missing crew from earlier. As he remembers, Usopp screams for Luffy not to accept the match because if they lose, they'll also lose their friends. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Tonjit and his horse Shelly are properly introduced. *Tonjit explains about his nomadic tribe and about the island's currents to Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. *While Tonjit is riding Shelly, she is shot by Foxy. *Foxy, Porche, and Hamburg are introduced. *Foxy challenges Luffy to a Davy Back Fight. Characters : first introduction : first apparition Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 305 it:Capitolo 305